People are idiots
Plot Please excuse the episode/reason title. It's necessary to the show itself. Synpoises The camera opens up to the very next day. Peter is hiding behind a garbage truck. I wonder they are going to do now. He thought to himself. Birds chirp. They fly over his head. One pooped over him. Peter:...EEwwwwww Garbage man: Hey...Is that a ice crystal? *Points at Peter* Garbage man 2: HAULUYAH IT’S A STATUE HAULUYAH! *Practicing his opera singing* Garbage man 1: *Gives him a glare* Idiot. Garbage man 2: No you. Garbage man 1: *Puts Trash bags into the compactor* No you are man. Garbage man 2: HIIYYAAAH! *Starts taking a knife and chases after him* Peter: Idiots. *Uses his power to get the second man frozen**First man keeps running* Garbagemen 1: 'AHH MY CO-WORKER IS INSANE! '''Peter: '-.- '''Kid: AHHHH1!!1!!! *Is grabbed by a Pitchfork like Polymorph**Polymoprh being has sharp red eyes* SOMEBODY HELP MEH!!!!! Peter: '0.o What the truck?*Shakes his head* Better get used to this! *Goes after the Alien that seemingly is trying to make teh human something else...strangel y**It has injected something it’ the boys arm* '''KID: '''000..0000 hey that hurts1!!11!! '''Peter: '...Drama king. *Freeze’s the Polymorph into ice* 0.0 *See’s the boy’s skin become gray* here! *Makes teh boys entire arm into crystal* That’ll help! 'Kid: '''Thanks! :D *Gives him a red and black baseball cap* *Feels the arm is heavy* I AM GONNA BE SO COOL! Who are you? Would this thing come off? Cause I don’t wanna have it come off! '''Peter: N'ame’s Peter. *Holds the hat* That crystal won’t come off....It’s temporaly until you arm has been replaced. I think that thing can do what gangerne does. '''Kid: '''Whateves! *Is probably around eight years old**Runs off* '''Peter: *Turns to the man encased in ice* Don’t be so crazy dude. *Shakes his finger at him* Chill out. At least you are getting a needed shower! Ewww dude you were stinking so bad! *Feels glad he can say this* *Ice thing shakes from side to side* Men: *Grab the boy**Take him into a black navy van**The van has SWAT on the back* Peter: ''' 0_0 .-. ._. *Goes after theSWAT truck* Okay...hmm...BODY BECOME...HMM..a..no..not a broom......MOTORCYCLE GO! *He turns into theshape of a Motorcycle* *Goes aftern him* I believe I am breaking logic..Fudge logic. Men: Lets test this out! *Gets a chainsaw to cut through it** Men 2: .-. Man we are supposed to change his arm into squidish! Kid: 'SQUID!?! M'en 2: MIB KID: '''MINB? '''Men '''3: MIB '''KID: MINB? Man 2: MEN.IN.BLACK. SUITS. Kid: LEMME GO! Man 3: '''*Hands become like Ectornite**Floats it through the boys arm* Hmmm..Polymorph DNA changer...Mind Control... Ehmm '''KID: LET.ME.GO! PEETEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Some of the Ectornite similarityes flow into The kid overriding the serum*''' Outside Peter caught up to the vehicle. Peter: Hmm..If I am half another Alien Speicices...then I can...hmm.*Nods his front head* He gave me that cap.So I should help him *Peter jumps onto the van reverting to his muscular form* BEWARE STORY FORM FORMATION. THUMP! “What’s that boss?” The first man said directly to the third man in the SWAT Van. THe boss looks up to se the imprint of a foot. He shook his head un disbelif at this site, he knew something they didn’t know. “It can’t be...” He said. Through the doors came a paper thin Peter. Actually he is more like Chromstastone in his anatomy. The boy gasped. "Hey, did you just shrink into a stocky man build?" a little boy asked Peter with his big eyes. He looks more thinner and perhaps, just plain old Peter with sleeker arms and a smaller chest with that same red and black baseball cap backwards. "Of course.I am the rarest Petrosapian with a little bit of Crystalsapian heritage." The Alien responds, with a big smirk on his face. "That doesn't make any sense of what you just said..." The boy commented, his eyes gasped at the Alien.Petrosapian would make more sense. Most would be pretty sure there's only 1 Crystalsapian technically... or at least they're a lot rarer. in the Ben 10 Continuity. “FIIREEE!” The Men shot bullets at Peter. They flew off him like a bawse. Just like Superman. So the boss became what he is half. Half Ectornite. He tried to merge with Peter’s body but the stubborn survivor flipped him out. The First man drove the van into a ditch.Peter punched the man, who is the boss, down at the seat area and the second man was knocked out by the crash into the ditch. Peter lifted the boy out the car. Peter:: *Notices the boys arm is no longer in the crystal thing**See it...shaped like a ectornite with grayness.* ...Are you okay? Kid: I am...Riddick Redhead! I AM OKAY Trivia This was made and finished on 1.1.13. Peter broke logic and became a Motorcycle. Category:Episodes Category:Peter 14